bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Coolmasonrooo/Idea: NPC Bees
NPC Bees are random bees that you can talk too that give you information, Some of them will give you quests, like baby bee Baby Bee Dialouge: Hoi!, Are you a bee keeper? Well i haven't seen one since my last bee keeper evicted me, can you do me a tiny favor? I'm just a baby so i need help, ---- Quest Name: Baby Bees Tiny Favor Collect 100,000 pollen Dialouge during quest: You done yet? please i need pollen, ---- Dialouge after quest: Wow your already done? I could never collect that many pollen so fast! It would take me like 2 Whole Days! Anyway thanks alot Reward: 25,000 Honey, 1 Ticket, 1 Baby love 0:45 Sooo another favor? I'm Really sorry i have my whole life ahead of me im just a baby remember? Do this quest for me and i may tell you something pretty shocking... ---- Quest 2: Sharing Secrets Collect 250,000 White pollen from the Cactus Field Dialouge during quest: Pretty hard eh, cmon man i know you can do it, i need to trust you, before i can tell you anything... ---- After Quest: Nice if i could tell you something, I could NEVER collect 250,000 White pollen ESPECIALLY from the cactus field, Well you seem fair, Even tho im a baby i can still remember what my old beekeeper did to me, Reward: 50,000 Honey, 2 Tickets, 1 Baby love 1:00 Sooo If i told you who my old beekeeper was, You would freak out, Well, My old beekeeper is.............ONETT yes you heard it right Onett is my original beekeeper, People say that they saw Onett Up the mountain, They sended photographs, but that Onett up there is.......FAKE, yep the real onnet has WAY Cooler stuff then that Clownett, but the thing is.... he.....EVICTED ME FROM THE HIVE! And he replaced me with a gifted Shocked bee! Now we need revenge! Take this, Your gonna need it for your next quest, Recieved: 3 Evictions Quest 3: Baby bees "Shocking" Eviction Collect 300,000 Pollen Evict a Shocked Bee During Quest: If you don't have 25 bees then Don't waste your evictions, I am not wasting Honey, But We need to get Revenge!!! Are you with me! ---- After Quest: Oooh that felt good! I really hope that Onett Guy gets a duplicate Gifted Shocked bee! See how he likes pure karma for evicting me!!! Now i like you beekeeper, Now i think it would be really awesome if i joined your hive, Tell you what, your not my slave, i am paying you but once my rage is over! I think i would be great in your hive! Reward: 75,000 Honey, 3 Tickets, 1 Baby love 1:15, 1 Royal Jelly, ---- Is that your hive over there? Oh wow its looking pretty nice. Well I have a reward for you for doing all these favors for me, If you complete my next 2 Quests, I will give you a Armour a Armour is another clothing item like the Helments, Boots, Bags etc, But it can protect you from those Wild Critters, because the last thing i want is for you to die, because i need you to stay happy, So for your next quest i need you to kill a (Gulp) Spider, Oooahhhh just saying that is making my thorax queasy, I always hated the spider field because i was afraid it would just pounce on me, I think the worst way to die is to be eaten alive by that spider! Lets make sure that NEVER happens! ---- Quest 4: Scared Silly Defeat 1 Spider Collect 100,000 Pollen from Spider Field Collect 100,000 Pollen from Strawberry Field Collect 100,000 Pollen from Bamboo Field During Quest: Eeeek that spider could come out at any second now, GAH You scared me Did you do the quests like i told you too? No, What are you waiting for! ---- After Quest: Ooooh you didnt seem afraid of that spider at all, Those bees didnt seem afraid either! Just 1 more quest till i give you my Armour Reward: 100,000 Honey, 3 Tickets, 1 Baby love 1:30, 1 Stinger, 10 Gumdrops, ---- Alright you want that armour now? You have been a good friend so far! I really like you and when your stronger then Onett one day, And im sitting there in your hive, We will be laughing, telling jokes, oh i can see the future in us friend! Now go get that Armour ---- Quest 5: The Yellow Reinforcements, Defeat 3 Spiders Collect 500,000 Pollen from Pineapple Patch, Collect 250,000 Pollen from Sunflower Field Collect 100,000 Pollen from Cactus Field Collect 100,000 Pollen from Pine Tree Forest Collect 100,000 Pollen from Pumpkin Patch Collect 100,000 Pollen from Rose Field During Quest: Dont Give up CMON Friend you can do it!!!! Hehe (Sob) ---- After Quest: Well Friend your awesome *sob* Looks like your the brave friend! heh so, About the armour, Erm, I don't really have it, Noob bear has it, *sob* However you can buy it can you? Well just incase, Here, Take my honey and go and buy yourself a Armour Note: Basic Armour Is Offsale until you beat Baby Bees quest Reward: 300,000 Honey, 5 Tickets, 1 Baby love 1:45, 20 Gumdrops, 2 Royal Jelly So have you got the armour yet? It looks so good on you! Well that Basic Armour is just the Beginning, Theres 2 More tiers above that, that im sure you will love, remember, im paying you to do these quests your not my slave, Now beat my next 2 Quests and you will get yourself! Some Armour I have it this time I promise.. *Crosses Thorax* ---- Quest 6: Road to Intermediate Armour Defeat 10 Mantises Defeat 3 Werewolves Defeat 1 King Beetle Collect 1,000,000 White Pollen Collect 1,000,000 Blue Pollen Collect 1,000,000 Red Pollen During Quest: zzzzzzzzzzzz need honey for zzzzzzzzzz armour zzzzzzz After Quest: zzzzzzzzzz Gah Oh i was just taking a nap heh, So you got some spirit in ya kid, Thats coming from a baby bee, Well i need more pollen to stock for winter, now just beat the next quest already!!! heh i need a nap Reward: 350,000 Honey, 5 Tickets, 1 Baby love 2:00, 30 Gumdrops 1 Royal jelly, 1 Silver Egg, ---- Alright, Now you want that next armour? It has 50% Damage Reduction and grants 5% Pollen! Much better then the last one! Now go snatch yourself a Armour ---- Quest 7: 7-11 Defeat 7 Spiders Defeat 8 Lady Bugs Defeat 9 Rhino Beetles Defeat 10 Mantises Defeat 11 Scorpions During quest: *Yawn* i just need a nap *Snore* ---- After Quest: Wow that took longer then i expected, Well yah i dont have the armour, again, Nah im kiddin of course i had it, I bought it with my own Honey! Now here you go, You earned it! But now, This is where things may get a little, Raging Reward: 1,000,000 Honey, 5 Tickets, 1 Baby love 2:30, 30 Gumdrops, 1 Royal Jelly, 1 Silver Egg, Reinforced Armour, ---- So, Ive been thinking, Maybe i should just join your hive, After all you have done for me! But of course, Your not as good as my cousin, Rage Bee, Hes got my back, But if you can prove to me that your a better friend, I will join your hive and reward you with the Final Armour, The Armour or the Armour ---- Quest 8: From Honey too Dollars Thee amount will do! Collect 250 Honey Tokens Collect 50 Honey Gift Tokens Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from Sunflower Field Evict 3 Shocked Bees During Quest: Im counting on you, You can prove your better then rage can you? ---- After Quest: Hurray! Oh Honey Oh honey! Oh they smell so sweet, (Gulp) mmmm, Hey Friend, Im hungry, 2 more quests and the Armour is yours Reward: 500,000 Honey, 5 Tickets, 1 Baby love 3:00, 50 Gumdrops, Gold Egg ______________________________ So i am expecting the perfect sandwich, Its partly done, we have the honey, now we need the next bit to spice it up! ---- Quest 9: The Next Ingredients, No puns included! Collect 500,000 Goo Collect 10 Royal Jelly Tokens Collect 100,000 Goo from the strawberry field Collect 100,000 Goo from the Pumpkin Field Collect 100,000 Goo from the Pineapple Patch ______________________________________________________________________________ During Quest: Im hungry! What do you expect from a baby? ____________________________ After Quest: *Sniff* Mmmmmm, WAIT NO Its not done yet, But friend, we have come to the end, So let me send, You on a mission, and Lend you some armour Your gonna like it, Reward: 750,000 Honey, 5 Tickets, 1 Baby love 3:30, 50 Gumdrops, Gold Egg ______________________________________________________________________________ Quest 10: The Perfect Sandwich for the Perfect Bee Collect 10,000,000 Pollen From Mountain Top Field Collect 10,000,000 Red Pollen Collect 10,000,000 Blue Pollen Defeat 100 Lady Bugs Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles Defeat 3 King Beetles Evict 10 Shocked Bees Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear ______________________________________________________________________________ During Quest: You made it this far friend, Rage bee gave up on this quest, But your not a quiter eh, EMBARASS MY COUSIN _______________________________ After Quest: What, WHAT, no no Impossible! You You, Did it, No One ever beat my quest noo-noo *Sob* Well Friend, Looks like quitting is at the bottom of your wish list, Looks like you worked your life on this quest, Well friend, You have any strawberrys, because i am hungry! Forget the sandwich, I need strawberrys! Now welcome me to your hive, My Beekeeper, Reward: 25,000,000 Honey, Beekeeper Armour, 1 Baby bee Jelly, 50 Tickets, 1 Baby love 4:00, 100 Gumdrops, Diamond Egg ______________________________ Category:Blog posts